Fall From Grace
by shykyd91
Summary: Sequel to Dark Angel. Sasuke and Gaara are better than ever. Kiba's being moody and Naruto's finding out some things about his past. Along the way, the group loses some and gains some. They fall like angels from grace.
1. Missing Piece

"Fall From Grace"

**'Missing Piece'**

**

* * *

**

The sound of my alarm shook me from my sleep. I groaned while rubbing my eyes with my knuckles. The room was warm for once and I didn't want to leave the bed. I looked down besides me, my eyes adjusting to the lack of light. My bedmate slept on peacefully besides me. His face relaxed and half hidden behind the stuffed animal in his arms.

I smiled and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I dragged my hands through my hair and over my neck. I really didn't want to get up or shower. I wanted to lie in the warm bed and sleep the morning away but school was in an hour. I needed to shower and wake up sleeping beauty. I knew waking him up would only take a few minutes but it was a task that I had to repeat every morning.

I walked to the bathroom, stumbling in the dark over discarded clothing. I swore loudly and heard him mumble in his sleep. I swore and kicked the article of clothing into the bathroom. Closing the door silently, I switched on the light and screwed my eyes tightly shut. I hated turning on the lights. He liked sleeping in complete darkness now. He found it 'peaceful' he said. I called it a pain in the ass because I could never see where the hell I was walking.

Quickly relieving myself before turning the shower on, I grabbed fresh towels and placed them besides the shower door. I waited until the water was warm before going in. the steam already filling the bathroom. I smiled and stepped out of my sweatpants. I tossed them in the hamper and stepped into the swirling mist of the shower. Time to prepare for a new day.

My shower was short and quick. I didn't like hanging out under the water. I wasn't a big fan of water to begin with. There was just something about it that bothered me a little. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I wiped a hand over the foggy mirror. I wiped until my reflection showed through without distortion. I frowned a little when I saw my hair was getting long again in the front. That meant another haircut from Sasori and I wasn't a fan of his haircuts either. He always liked to 'play' with my hair. I usually walked away with bows.

I brushed my teeth and rinsed without much thought. Then I headed back into my bedroom. I walked carefully back to the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. His eyelids squinted tighter together as he tried to swat the light away. "Shutitoff." he mumbled.

I smirked and went over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out clean boxers. He didn't move to shut the light or get up out of bed. I dropped the towel and looked at him. My smirk growing into a wide smile. I knew I really should wake him but I was enjoying just watching him. It was peaceful and it brought back fond memories of the past. With a sigh, I went and laid back in the bed, my arms wrapping around his waist instantly.

He moved into my embrace, still half asleep. His body was warm and smelled like the shower he always took before bed now. I couldn't help but bury my nose in his and breath deeply. He mumbled incoherently while moving closer into my arms. I chuckled. "Hey, sleepy, it's time to get up for school." I whispered softly in his ear.

His eyes opened slightly and then fell once more. I growled playfully. His lips turned up into that small smile I loved. I poked his sides and smirked myself. "Five more minutes? Please?" he asked, in that little kid voice that I loved a lot also.

"No. It's time to wake up. You have to get ready for school." I stated. He frowned and I laughed again. His eyes opened more and bent down to peek into them. "There we go. Rise and shine, sunshine."

"You're gettin' more like Itachi every day, Sasuke. It's scary sometimes." he pointed out. I laughed and kissed him quickly.

"I love you too, Gaara. Now get up!" I said poking him in the forehead. He pouted wonderfully but threw back the covers. I slid off the bed and headed over to the closet. Time to get dressed while he showered and dressed. I slid into a pair of loose jeans as Gaara walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and then the radio that Shika had installed for him. Gaara couldn't shower without music. "Hey babe, have you seen my Dickie's shirt? I want to wear it with my thermal. I think it's going to be a cold one today."

"It's hanging in the closet with all of your button downs. I put it there last night when I was folding laundry." he replied, voice muffled by the shower door. I nodded and looked back in the closet. Sure enough my work shirt was in there. "Did you find it?"

"Yes I found it. Thank you." I pulled on the button up and slowly did the buttons. The shower turned off and the music lowered. I smiled and peeked into the bathroom. "Oh check out the body on him. He's gorgeous."

Gaara smiled and finished drying off. I watched his movements with an observant eye. Although it had been almost four months since Zabuza had beaten Gaara near death, he was still recovering from the aftermath of it. His knee gave him trouble a lot and Tsunade recommended wearing a brace full time until the bone grew stronger. I saw how much he hated it when he pulled the brace on. The look he gave his father was present while he strapped it on. Everyday I was reminded what I had saved Gaara from.

I turned away from the bathroom with a frown on my face. I sat down on the bed and fished my boots out from under the bed. Gaara stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. His jeans were baggy but he wore a tighter fitting black shirt. I lifted my hands and motioned him to come over to me. He walked over and stepped in my arms. I tightened them and buried my face in his stomach. I was at peace.

Gaara sighed and ran his hands through my hair. I smiled, squeezing him tighter to me. It made me feel better; holding him like that. I looked up as he peeked down at me. "You okay? You seem a little off this mornin'." he asked, voice filled with concern.

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "Just thinking. Nothing to worry. I promise." I assured him. He gave me a quizzical look. I leaned back and crossed my heart for him. That seemed to settle his mind. I gave him one last squeeze and stood.

He nodded and sat on the computer chair, slowly lacing up his boots. I smiled. Last year he wore ratty converses in the winter and snow. This year I convinced him to buy a pair of Doc Martens. He wore them once and fell in love with them. Now he wouldn't wear any other shoe unless he was in the house. Itachi hated scuffed floors and his boots left scuffs. So he usually went in socks around the house. He tied the knot and pulled his pant legs over the top of the boots. Then stood. "Ready for some breakfast? I'm starvin'. I hope Itachi's making waffles again. Those were really good the other day. Filled me up until lunch time."

I smiled and shook my head. Gaara just smiled and ran a hand through his crimson hair. His hair was getting long too. I don't think he minded though. He enjoyed having the curtain of hair in front of his eyes. I would get so annoyed if my hair was that long. I grabbed our backpacks and walked towards the stairs. "Well let's go find out. I'm hungry and you're taking to long."

Gaara pouted but followed after me. He took his time walking down the stairs. The brace only allowed a certain amount of movement. I reached the kitchen first and Itachi was making waffles for breakfast. He turned slightly when I entered, but then turned back towards the stove. The stack of waffles was already towering when he flipped four more onto the plate. I could feel my mouth watering. "Grab the orange juice and fill the cups, will ya please?" Itachi asked, turning the stove off and setting the waffles down on the table.

I huffed in annoyance and took the orange juice out of the fridge. Itachi hit me in the back of the head with the towel as he was setting the plates. I poured the juice but left it out on the table. I heard someone messing around in the hall and figured Naruto and Kiba were up. They always horsed around like that. I also knew Gaara was out there with them. He would walk by their rooms and bang on the doors with the lacrosse stick he left at the end of the hall. Gaara could get everyone up easier than Itachi could.

Naruto walked into the kitchen first. His hair was messy like usual, but he was trying to tame it under a beanie. Most of it just stuck out of the bottom with a flare. He sank into a chair with a groan, throwing his head back in the process. "What the hell happened to the weekend? It went by to fast." he complained.

Shika and Gaara walked in after that. Kiba trailing in the rear. He had his hood up like usual and dark circles under his eyes. I gave him a quizzical look but he averted his eyes towards the table. I looked at him more closely. There was something different with my brother. Just by the way he was walking I could tell. He was tense beneath his clothes and it made me worry. I decided that once we got to school I would try to talk to him during gym, it was the only class I had with him alone.

"Your weekend happened, Naruto. Stop bitching. Eat your breakfast and then head to the car. You're running late already." Itachi mumbled as he placed bacon on the table. I sat down and Gaara sat down besides me. Itachi smiled and seated himself. I looked around for Sasori and then looked at Itachi. "He's not feeling well this morning, so I let him sleep in. Neji offered to come in and help today at the shop."

I nodded and started eating, watching Kiba from the corners of my eyes. I think he sensed my watching because he ate little and took off for school quickly. I hard the roaring sound of his street bike and sighed. "How the hell is he riding that thing in the winter? I thought you told him not to." I stated.

Itachi sighed and shrugged, placing his utensils on the side of his plate. "I did. Three times this past week in fact. It seems that Kiba doesn't really care what he's doing or how it is affecting him. He has a severe cold and refuses to take any medicine from it. He'd rather spend his nights trying to breath than let me help him." Itachi explained.

I growled. "What went up his ass sideways? Usually he's cool with you trying to help him out. He talk to you about it, Itachi?" I questioned. I ate a small portion of my breakfast but then pushed it away from me. I wasn't very hungry anymore.

"No. He hasn't said two words to me since last weekend. His teacher have called about him too. Apparently he's falling behind again. He comes to class and sits in the back. Not bothering with the work like he did last year. His teachers are concerned but he's not talking to anyone about what's bothering him. I'm worried about him." Itachi sighed once more and stood. He scraped the remains of his food in trash and turned back to us. "You guys better head off to school. You're going to be late if you dawdle. I'll see you after school for dinner."

I sighed in aggravation and scraped my plate. Shika, Naruto and Gaara placed their empty plates in the dishwasher. We said goodbye to Itachi and headed to the garage. Shika and Naruto took Shika's car. Gaara and myself headed for Gaara's new car. A '69 Chevy Impala. He found out that his dad had left him and his siblings money after he passed that Zabuza was hiding away. When he found out, he took his share of the money and bought the car. Something about his dad having one when he was Gaara's age. Like his boots and his dad, he loved the car.

I got into the car and tossed our backpacks into the back seat. Gaara's skateboard fell against them and I shook my head. Even after Tsunade told him not to skate with his knee, he still did anyways. I told him many times before that the big breasted women was going to have his pair for mirror ornaments if he didn't stop. I don't think he cared at all.

Gaara slid into the drivers side and started the car. He fixed his brace and then put the car in reverse. I knew he was thinking by the look on his face. His eyes were shadowed over and his face was blank. I corrected myself. He wasn't thinking, he was beyond pissed. I knew better than to try and figure out what was bothering him. I just sighed in aggravation and slipped my headphones in my ears. It was just one of those days again.

**(Gaara's POV)**

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw Kiba sitting on his bike first thing. His cell phone pressed to his ear, apparently arguing with the person on the other end. I pulled up on the side of him and got out the car quickly. Before he even knew what I was doing, I had him flat on his back, his phone in my hand. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my brother. I growled. "He'll call you later, Kank." I snarled.

Kiba moved to get off the snow littered ground. I shoved him back before he could. "What the fuck Gaara? Leave me the hell alone and give me back my phone." he growled out. I pushed him back again. "Fuck off."

"What the hell is your issue, Kiba? What's got your panties in a knot? And don't lie to me. I'm not in the fucking mood for your games today." I stepped closer and he scooted backwards on his butt. I saw anger all over his face. I didn't really care. He had no right treating Itachi like that. Especially after he bailed his ass out of jail a few weeks earlier.

"It's none of your business. So leave me the hell alone." he hissed out. He got back on his feet and grabbed for the phone. I held it out of his reach. "Give me my fucking phone, Gaara. I'm not in the mood for this right now."

I snorted. "Not scaring me away, Kiba. Why were you fighting with Kankuro? And why aren't you letting Itachi help you get better? You're sick dumbass. You need medicine and not ride your bike anymore." I flicked open the phone and searched through the texts. Hoping some would help me out. I only saw a bunch from my brother. "What's going on with Kankuro and you?"

"Fuck off, Gaara. Just give me my damn phone and stay out of my personal life. It's none of your damn business. Alright." He grabbed his bag off of the ground and stalked away without his phone. I called after him but he didn't turn back. He ignored me completely.

Sasuke got out of the car and walked over to me. He took the phone from me and looked through it. Shaking his head, he pocketed the device. "C'mon babe. Leave it alone for now. He'll come around eventually." he mumbled against my ear.

"Whatever. He doesn't want help, fuck him. Stupid ass." I growled out. I went back to the and grabbed my back pack. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on my back and wished he would stop. Why doesn't he go and figure out what's wrong with Kiba? Leave me alone to cool off? I walked towards the school and heard Naruto's voice behind me. I didn't bother to stop. I wasn't in the mood. It was just one of those days.

**(Itachi POV)**

After everyone left, I cleaned up the kitchen and head back to my room. I brought a glass of orange juice for Sasori and some Dayquil. It seemed like everyone in the house was coming down with a cold or the case of pissing people off. Sasori, Kiba, Shika and Sasuke had colds. Kiba was pissing Sasuke off. Kankuro had pissed me off a few weeks ago when he let Kiba race and get busted. It had been a hectic month.

I walked into my bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp. Sasori slept on silently. I smiled. At least he had missed the pissing off chunk of the morning. I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few stray hairs from his face. He stirred slightly. "Sasori baby. I have something that may make you feel better. Want to take them?" I asked softly .

Sasori turned over at the sound of my voice. I smiled more. His eyes opened slowly. "Hey handsome." he mumbled. I bent down and kissed his forehead. He was warm and he looked like crap. I felt sorry for him. "Does it taste like crap?"

I laughed as I shook my head. "No. It doesn't have a taste. I brought you some orange juice to take it with. Just to ensure it doesn't taste like crap." I helped him sit up and checked his temperature. He had a fever. I frowned a little and handed him the Dayquil. He clapped the pills to his mouth and motioned for the juice. He swallowed the whole deal in one big swallow. Then drained the glass. "You feeling any better?"

He shook his head leaning back into the pillows. "How's Kiba feeling? And Sasuke and Shika? I thought I heard them get up this morning." he asked, eyes closing again. I felt bad. Sasori never got sick, but when he did it was hell for him.

I sighed deeply and ran a hand over my face. "Well they all went to school, which is good. Shika and Sasuke are feeling better. It's Kiba I'm worried about. He won't take anything I try to give him. He rides his bike in the cold. Walks around the house in just boxers, won't sleep. He's doing everything to make him worse. He's behavior is starting to bother me." I explain.

Sasori nodded as I spoke. At first that was just him nodding back off to sleep. Then he looked at me with serious eyes. "Maybe he's trying to keep himself sick. I heard Kank and him fighting last week. Right around the day he started to show he was sick. It may be possible that he's trying to stay sick to get Kankuro to feel bad for him."

I nodded in agreement. It was possible. Kiba had done things like that before so it wouldn't faze me. I shook my head and Sasori ran a hand down my am. "I'm going to kick that boys ass one day. I hate it when he pulls stunts like these. It pisses me off to end. And I swear he does it just to aggravate me."

Sasori laughed and leaned back against the pillows. He looked worn out and ragged. I frown, wrapping my fingers with his. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just ranting. Go back to sleep. I'll check in on you when I come home for lunch alrighty?" I stood and kissed his forehead. He nodded and rolled over on his side. I smiled a little as I headed out of the room. Closing the lights as I did.

With a deep sigh, I walked towards my study. The record store didn't open for another hour and Neji said he would take care of that for me. So I had some time to kill while I was waiting. As I entered my study, I turned on the stereo and placed a soothing CD in the drawer. I hit play and sank down into my chair. It wasn't even eight in the morning yet and I was exhausted. These kids were going to kill me one day.

I looked over the bills and mail in front of me with a bored mind. I wasn't in the mood to balance the checkbook. I needed something better to do. Not go to work and just push more bills around there either. I really needed something better to with my day. I played with my phone a little and then tossed it on the desk. "Am I only doing this because I'm bored?" I mumbled to myself, hoping maybe I would get an answer

As if answering my pleas, my phone started to vibrate. I looked at it confused for a second before I actually answered the thing. "Hello?" I asked.

"Itachi, it's Tsunade. Are you busy at the second?" she asked. I looked around the room, thinking about it. I could tell she needed something. Tsunade called only when she needed assistance or if one my brothers was injured. I just hoped it wasn't the latter. "Itachi are you still there?"

I snapped back into the conversation. "Ah yes, sorry. I was just checking my planner. What can I do for you Tsunade? And please do not say one of my foolish brothers got injured."

Tsunade laughed at the comment. "No, none of tm are injured. That I know of so far. It's still early. I'm actually calling about a patient of mine. He's been here about a week and no one has come to claim him. We don't know what to do with him."

I leaned back in my seat. I was getting a little confused. Tsunade never called me with a patient problem before. Usually she called me after they were discharged. "How does this involve me? If I may ask."

Tsunade sighed deeply. "The boys name is Kyuubi." She paused. "You're the only person I can call about this. This kid has nobody left I don't think. You're the only person I know to call."

I ran a hand through my hair. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. "Why has he been in the hospital for the past week?"

"Apparently he's been living in Suna with an uncle. He's mother's brother. We haven't been able to establish a contact with him. Kyuubi showed up at the hospital after someone found him lying in a ditch on e side of a street. He's been in our care since. But in my opinion I think the uncle did it to him." she explained, voice low. I had a feeling that this kid had something about him that was bothering the women.

"Why do you think that? Are there signs of previous altercation? Signs of abuse? Did he say anything?" I question. I leaned forward in my seat and rested my head in my free hand.

I heard some rustling in the background and then the sound of a siren. Tsunade cursed and yelled at someone. "Itachi, I got an emergency coming through the door. Why don't you come down to the hospital. I'll introduce you to Kyuubi and show you what I'm talking about. Just have the nurses page me. Bye.'

The phone went dead on the other line. I pulled my phone from my ear and looked at it. Amazed by what I had learned. . Shaking my head, I stood. I pocketed my phone and walked towards the garage. I may as well go see the kid. I slipped into my coat and grabbed my keys from the hook. I left a note with the butler to bring Sasori around noon time.

My drive to the hospital was a short one. I made sure of it. I loved driving fast and the Mustang was the perfect car to do it in. Then again, so wasn't Gaara's Impala. Now that was a nice car. I envied him and that car. I pulled the car into the parking garage and looked around for a space. I found one on the third level. With a grumble, I heaved myself out of the warm car and into the cold. I grumbled and walked briskly to the elevator to the main building.

It was slightly warmer inside the elevator than outside. Not by much though. I waited patiently for the car to arrive to at the main lobby. As the door slid open I sighed with annoyance. I hated the smell of hospital. It smelt like antiseptic and bad food. The lobby wasn't busy but nurses went to and fro from various areas of the hospital. I saw the emergency rooms to the side of me and the cafeteria down the hall. Smelled like macaroni and cheese to me.

I went to the nurses station and smiled when I saw a familiar face. Kabuto strolled over to me and adjusted his blue scrub shirt. "Hey Itachi, what are you doing here? Nothing serious I hope." he asked, he made a note in the chart in his hands and placed it back in it slot.

I frowned a little. Shaking my head, I shrugged out of my coat. "I don't think so. None of us are in here so I guess that's good. Tsunade called me in actually. About a patient that's been here for a week now." I explained softly Kabuto nodded. "You know anything about him, Kabuto?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I don't make rounds in the pediatric ward. I did hear Doctor Tsunade talking about him. He was in critical condition when he arrived here. That's all I know. Sorry." he apologized. I waved off the apologies.

"Can you page her for me though, please? I really want to see this kid. Tsunade was serious on the phone and this kid has some ties to the family I need to uncover." I leaned my head down on the nurses desk and sighed. I heard Kabuto page Tsunade and nodded into my arms. Kabuto said something about making his rounds and I heard his footsteps receding.

I picked my head up from the desk and leaned against it. A small boy in crutches limped his way across the lobby followed by a nurse towards the cafeteria. I smiled sadly and looked around. I didn't notice I was near the children ward. If I leaned to the side I could look down the hall that branched off. I frowned a little more. I could remember going down that hall a many times growing up. Between my father and his idea's on perfection and Sasuke's reckless behavior, I knew the layout well.

"Itachi, that was fast. I didn't suspect you to get here so fast. That emergency was easier to handle than I thought." she explained. Her lab coat was spotted with blood and she noticed me looking. As she shrugged out of it, she smiled. "Want to go see Kyuubi? He's right down the hall."

I nodded. I slung my coat over my arm and followed after Tsunade. She walked fast ahead of me. I took my time, looking around me. The ward was just as I remembered it. The rooms still looked the same and the main huge war still ran to the left of the individual rooms. Tsunade walked to the large ward and took me to a boy at the last bed near the window.

"Itachi, this is Kyuubi. Kyuubi say hello to Itachi. He came out to meet you." Tsunade said, stepping towards the boy and checking the IV in his arm.

Kyuubi looked at me and smiled lightly. "Hello, Mr. Itachi." he spoke softly and tired to sit up straighter. Tsunade helped him and adjusted the pillows behind his back. I watched the interaction between the two and smiled. "I went down to the cafeteria today after I had my shower. The food is horrible. The Jello was good though."

Tsunade laughed and checked the oxygen tube under Kyuubi's nose. I sat down in the bedside chair and laid my coat over my knee. Kyuubi watched me as I sat down. "Afternoon, Kyuubi. It's nice to meet you. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feelin' better. The Jello curbed my sweet tooth. I want to go outside but Tsunade says I have to get rid of pneumonia first. She says the cold won't help at all. I think she's being over protective." he pouted. I nodded. Now that explained the breathing tube and condition he was in. "Why are you here by the way?"

I looked to Tsunade confused. She just shrugged and sat down on the windowsill. I sat straighter. "I ah came across some interesting information today. Apparently me and you have a connection. Tsunade believes that you would be a good match to my family."

"Your family looks really nice. There's a lot of boys though." He handed the picture back and wiggled up again. I watched him as he did with curious eyes.

I nodded. "And to discharge you from the hospital. Tsunade is familiar with my family and you have relatives there. You are most welcome to stay with us. We would be happy to foster you." I explained, tucking the picture back in my wallet.

"Are you serious? I can leave this place finally?" he questioned. I actually like this kid. He took everything so positively. He looked to Tsunade and she just shrugged her shoulder.

"If you're okay with it. And with Doctor Tsunade. We would have to prepare a few things before you come home but I can get that done in a few hours. All I need to know are color preference and size. I can pick up some clothes for you." I said standing up and dropping my coat onto the chair.

Kyuubi nodded and moved the blankets from his legs. He wiggled to the edge and moved his legs over the side with his hands. I watched with confusion. Tsunade went behind the bed and pulled out a compact wheelchair. She opened it and set it near the bed. Kyuubi took a hold of one handle and carefully slid himself into the chair. His legs leaning awkwardly to the side with his knees bent.

Kyuubi looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "When I was kid I was involved in a drive by shooting. The bullet lodged itself into my spine and the doctors couldn't risk further damage. I've been paralyzed ever since." he explained. He pushed himself away from the bed and over to the set of drawers under the window. He pulled out some clothes and came back over. Kyuubi handed me a pair of jeans and a shirt. "These are my sizes. I'm not particular on color though, Itachi."

I looked at the clothes in my hands and nodded. He had similar style taste to Gaara. Dark colored shirts and jeans. "How about shoes? I can pick up a pair while I'm out getting your clothes. No hassle on me." I folded the clothes over my arm and grabbed my coat.

Kyuubi shook his head. "I have a pair of boots in good condition. I don't do a lot of walking." he laughed. He braced his on the seat of the chair and sat straighter. I nodded and pulled my coat. "How long until I can leave here? It smells horrible."

"Give me two hours. Why don't you and Tsunade go grab some Jello in the caf, my treat. I'll call the hospital when I'm on my way back." I grabbed his clothes and walked with the two to the end of the hall. I went to the elevator and they headed for the cafeteria. I watched them as they went and smiled. I knew it was going to be one of those days.

**(Sasuke POV) **

Gaara was asleep when I pulled into the driveway after school. He was complaining about not feeling well and allowed me to drive home. Something he never let anyone do with his car. I put the car in park and turned off the engine. Gaara slept on peacefully, his head tucked in his hood against the car door. I smiled and shook his shoulder gently. Shika and Naruto raced past us into the house loudly.

Gaara woke and sat up. He pulled his hood down and looked over to me. "Thanks for driving home. I'm exhausted. All I want to do is sleep until dinner time and hope I don't see Kiba." he yawned. He reached for his bag in the back seat and opened the door. He got out the car and I followed. I could hear Shika and Naruto banging around in the kitchen and smiled. I was hungry too. Food sounded great.

We walked through the back hallway and dropped our things to the floor. Gaara shrugged out of his pea coat and hung it on the hooks along the wall. I took off my puffy coat and stuck him right near Gaara's. We went to the kitchen together and I laughed when I spied Naruto jumping on the counter to find the hidden candy bars. Naruto grabbed the package and jumped down.

"I knew he hid them there. He put my ramen there once. I found it three days later. Bastard." he pouted, sitting on the counter and tossed a candy to each of us. I caught mine and unwrapped it. Naruto smiled and bit into his bar.

I watched everyone eat their candies and then laughed. "I hope Itachi wasn't saving those for a special occasion. I would hate to have him tell us he needed them." I smirked. I tossed my wrapper away and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Needed what?" Itachi asked, walking into the kitchen. His eyes bright and face set in a loose smile. A boy in a wheelchair followed behind him. "And I see you found the candy bars."

I nodded and looked at the boy. I almost gagged when I saw the resemblance to Naruto. I looked at the both of them and then shook my head. Naruto did the same thing. The kid was the same, except for fire colored and no scars. He was smaller and lighter skinned. He was exactly like Naruto. He wore dark jeans and a black pull over hoodie sweatshirt. On his hands were fingerless climbing gloves. I looked at Itachi.

"Itachi who's the kid? And why does he look the dobe?" I asked suddenly. Naruto nodded and I knew I had everyone's attention.

Itachi went besides the kid and put a hand on his shoulder. "Guys, I want you to meet Kyuubi. He's Naruto's brother."


	2. Family Connections

"Fall From Grace"

"**Family Connections"**

**

* * *

****(Naruto POV)**

At first I didn't believe what Itachi said. I stared at the kid in the wheelchair with disbelief. I knew he looked like me but come on. We couldn't be brothers. My mom was in an institute. She couldn't have had anymore kids. My stepfather died two years after we were removed from the house. So where the hell did this kid come from.

Itachi smiled, shaking his head. "Naruto, Kyuubi is the son of your biological father and another woman. I know you can see the resemblance. He's almost the spitting image of you." Itachi stated, rolling his eyes. I smiled a little and jumped off the counter.

I walked over to the kid and looked down at him. He stared back at me with the same blue eyes. It was eerie to see them in someone else besides the reflection in the mirror. I swallowed and nodded to him. He nodded back. "Well Kyuubi, it's ah nice to meet you." I didn't even know what to say to him. What do you say to a brother you never knew you had. "Did you ever know our father?"

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders. I saw a spark of sadness in his eyes and wondered what had happened. "I used to see him when I was younger. My uncle let him come around since he was my dad. He never told me I had a brother, though. I wish he had."

I felt a weird tight feeling in my stomach. I realized it was jealousy of Kyuubi. We shared the same father but yet, he spent more time with the younger child. I didn't understand how that was fair. I shook the feeling away and smiled. "Well we're together now aren't we?" I asked.

He nodded his head and smiled. Itachi smiled and messed up my hair slightly. I looked at him and I knew he had a sense of what I had felt. He gave a sympathetic smile, then looked to the rest of us. "Well I'm going to start cooking supper. Naruto, why don't you take your brother to his room. I converted on of the quest rooms on the first floor for him. The butler may still be in there."

I agreed. Shika deciding to come along. Gaara offered to help in the kitchen and Sasuke stayed with him. Itachi smiled again and moved out the way so Kyuubi could turn himself around. I lead the way to the guest hallway. It branched off from the main living room. I remembered staying there while our adoption was finalized and our rooms were being redone. Shika, before we started dating, used to stay in them when his house was to busy to remember he was there.

Kyuubi wheeled himself silently between us. I kept looking at him sideways and not believing the likeness between us. It unnerved the hell out of me. His hair was a mix of Gaara's and mine. His skin wasn't as dark as mine though. But other than that, we were exact copies of each other. The same slender build. The same smile and eyes. The same for everything.

Shika looked down at the kid and then at me. I knew he was comparing us together. I wasn't stupid. Than he laughed and Kyuubi looked over his shoulder at him. His, our, blue eyes questioning his laughter. Shika raised his hands in defense and smiled. "I never thought I would see a carbon copy of Naruto. It's twisted."

I smiled and my brother snorted. "We know." we stated at the same time. I laughed and stop before the only open door in the hallway. Our butler, Hidyoshi, turned when he heard us and smiled. "Hello boys. How was your day?" he asked, pulling open the curtains and let the winter sun in.

Kyuubi went in first and looked around the room. The room wasn't much but it was nice. Roughly about the size of my room. With the far wall mostly windows and had a nice window seat running under it. The side wall was packed with wall to ceiling bookshelves. If Gaara had found this room months ago, I knew he would take it in a heartbeat.

Kyuubi seemed to like it also. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He pushed himself closer to the bookshelves and ran a hand over it. "That's a lot pages to be fit into here." he laughed. I nodded and looked at him. He nodded and then frowned a little. "I'm sorry our father never saw you. I didn't know I had a brother. If I had known, I would've tried finding you a while ago. It would have been cool having a big brother growing up."

Shika, sensing this was a brotherly moment, sat on the window seat and just watched. I ran a hand through my hair covering my neck. The beast inside me stirred again. I kicked myself for letting it get a hold me again. I sighed and shook my head. "It's cool, kid. One of us had to know him. At least it was you. I found someone else to take care of me and they filled the hole. That's all broken bridges. Forget about it."

My brother smiled widely. "Whatever you say, big brother. I'm fine with burning bridges."

I smirked, my head moving without me paying attention. "Yeah, Kyuubi. We burn the bridges that hurt us."

**(Kiba POV)**

The house was quiet when I entered it. The garage door snapped shut behind me and the warmness of the house warmed me up instantly. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the door. My body screamed in pain and my eyes shot open with pain. I bit my lip until I tasted blood and waited for the pain to subside.

"Kiba, is that you, little brother?" Itachi's voice called from the end of the hallway. I sighed deeply. I had hoped I could get in without having to go to dinner. "Kiba stop hiding and come eat dinner. Now."

I knew that tone in Itachi's voice. It was his 'do not question me and do as I say' voice. I heard it used more than anyone else in the household. I never disobeyed him when he used that voice. I knew the consequences and would never forget them.

I shrugged out my coat and hung it on the hook next to Gaara's. I frowned deeper when I remembered this morning before school. After Gaara had pulled me from the bike, I wanted to tell him everything. Jut break down and spill it all. I held it in despite wanting to talk to him. I know he was trying to help but I didn't know how to talk to him. I was afraid to talk.

I walked down the hallway slowly and into the kitchen. Itachi sat at the table, a pissed off expression on his face. Gaara sat across from him, a bowl of soup sitting in front of him. I sighed and leaned against the counter. Itachi rose from his seat and walked over to me. I flinched visibly. He shook his head and grabbed a hold of my sweatshirt. "Sit your ass down and eat. I'm going to make you healthier. Even if I have to force feed you."

I hesitated slightly but Itachi half dragged me to the table. I sat down heavily across from Gaara and kept my eyes away from his. He ate slowly and kept his eyes on his soup. I looked up and noticed he looked as tense as I felt. Itachi came back over and placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of me. I looked at it and then at him. He pointed to it and went back to the stove.

Gaara looked up at me and raised his non existent eyebrows under his tan hunting hat. I tried to smile and he just gave me an annoyed look. "Are you goin' to stay mad at me forever?" I asked, dipping my spoon and swallowing a little.

He snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "Are you going to act like an asshole forever?" he retorted. I knew I deserved it so I didn't say anything. I ate my soup slowly and avoided eye contact again. "If you actually talk to me about what is going on with you, maybe I won't have to be mad at you anymore."

Itachi turned slightly, but continued with his work cleaning up the kitchen. Gaara sneezed a few times and growled in annoyance. I knew I should talk to him but the words didn't want to come forth. I pushed my soup away and lowered my head to the table. "Kiba eat your soup. Or I'm going to force it down."

I took a deep breath and let the tears I was holding in fall. They broke through with a sob and I didn't hold it back. I let them fall and didn't care if anyone saw me crying. I needed to get the weight pressing on my chest off. "I have a son." I sobbed out.

I heard Gaara's chair scrape back and then felt his arms around my neck. He rubbed the back of my neck gently and tried to stop my tears. "What are you talking about, Kiba? How do you have a son?" he asked, voice soft and caring.

"I got a girl pregnant. She never told me. She had a boy and now she can't take care of him anymore. She wants me to take him." I explained, my voice shaking. I think this was the hardest thing I ever had to explain in my life. "And Kankuro broke up with me because of it. He says I lied to him. I never knew until three months ago.

Gaara sighed and rubbed harder. I buried my head deeper into his neck. All I wanted to do was disappear. Itachi's footsteps told me he was coming towards me. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. They had lost the anger from earlier. Now he was the brother that would help me get through this easily. Itachi hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. I smiled slightly and wiped my face.

"Okay, talk me through this. When did this happen?" he asked, sitting down next to me while pushing the bowl of soup towards me.

I blew my nose in my napkin and crumpled it up. "About two and a half years ago. When I was still trying to figure out myself. Kiyoko was an exchange student from another town. It was a one night thing. Apparently, I got her pregnant. She left to go back home. I haven't heard from her until three months ago. She emailed me and I met her at the mall. She had my son with her." I explained. I paused and ate some of the soup. It taste heavenly to my sick body.

Itachi nodded and stood. He went to the cupboard and took out the Scotch he kept there. He poured himself a drink and shook his head. "Well, this is some news. What else happened? Why does she want you to take him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. A lump in my throat. "Apparently, she's just like my mom. She was living the wrong life. Hung with the wrong people. She killed her boyfriend and now she's going to prison. I'm the only family my son has left to take him. Nobody else wants him."

Gaara rubbed my arm gently and squeezed my hand. I looked at him with a small smile. I already felt better that I had gotten that off my shoulders. "What's his name?" Gaara asked, voice light and forgiving.

"Takashi. It means noble." I smiled and dipped my spoon into the bowl. I paused with it halfway to my mouth. "He knows I'm his dad. I've been seeing him for the past couple if moths."

I felt Itachi's eyes on me once again. I looked up at him and frowned. He sipped his drink and then placed the glass on the counter. "When did you plan on telling me? Finding out your brother is a father is a serious thing you know." he said, anger in his voice again.

I ducked my head down and shrugged my shoulders. Itachi slammed his hand down on the counter. I flinched and Gaara tightened his hold on my arm. "God dammit, Kiba. This is something you should have come to talk to me about. When you first found out about it. Not three months later. You have to start thinking more. Especially now that you have a son to care for."

"I know Itachi. I know. I wanted to get to know him before I brought this topic up. I needed to get this under control first. And right now, it's not so under control." I admitted. I looked at Itachi and frowned. " I'm scared beyond belief of responsibility. I'm not ready to be a dad, but I'm the only left for him. And I love the kid. I'm not letting him go."

Gaara smiled and leaned back into his seat. "Well, Itachi, I think we found the reason for Kiba's mood swing these past couple of weeks. Or months. Now, what do we do?" he asked, pulling his soup towards him.

Itachi sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "First Kyuubi and now Takashi. I'm going to go insane soon." he mumbled. Finishing off his scotch he came and sat down with me and Gaara. He looked tired and I felt bad for him. "I guess the only thing to do is take him in. We've never turned anyone away before. Besides, it'll be nice to have a baby to look after."

I laughed and ate my soup once again. Then I looked at Itachi with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, oto. For the past couple of months. I knew you wanted to help but I didn't want it. I wanted to punish myself for being so stupid and messing up like that. I needed to do it."

Itachi smiled sadly and rubbed a hand between my shoulders. "You are to hard on yourself sometimes, Kib. You didn't need to do that. I would have helped you out from the beginning." he stated simply. I nodded and ducked my head down to swallow more of the soup. "Oh that reminds me. You need to take some Nyquil. It will help make you feel better. Because tomorrow, you're staying home to help arrange the nursery and set up the custody papers."

I groaned and sighed heavily. "Fine. I guess I can help do that. I can turn the room next to mine into the nursery. So that way he's close to me." I grumbled. The room next to mine was used as my man cave. My playstation 3 and Xbox 360 were in there. Plus the surround sound system and flat screen television. "There goes the man cave."

Itachi rolled his eyes at me and went over to the medicine cabinet he kept in the kitchen. He pulled down the box of Nyquil and brought over two capsules. I wrinkled my nose in disgust but took them without protest. I swallowed a large gulp of broth to get them down easily. Itachi smiled and clapped me on the shoulder. "Now, was that so hard?" he said cheerfully.

Both me and Gaara winced at his happiness. Sometimes my cold brother got way to happy for no apparent reason. I snorted when I remembered the first time I had met him. He had a bored look on his face and seemed so unenthused about meeting us. He was only thirteen when we met and already bored with his house. Naruto loved being over at the Uchiha compound though. Sasuke thought of my brother as his brother also. Itachi helped hide Naruto sometimes and took care of his wounds from our father. Then he gained custody of Sasuke and he wasn't so bored. By the time we arrived at his house, he was over energetic.

I huffed out and shook my head. Itachi laughed and went back over to the stove. He poured the leftover soup into a Tupperware container and stuck it into the fridge. Then grabbed a small clear plastic pill dispenser and took out Monday's pills. I looked at him confused and then glanced at Gaara. The red shrugged his shoulders.

Itachi caught sight of my confused expression and smiled knowingly. "These are for Kyuubi. He has pneumonia so Tsunade has him on antibiotics." he explained, gabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

'Who the hell is Kyuubi?" I asked, my confusion showing easily in my voice. Gaara laughed and stood. Tapping me lightly on the shoulder. "What the hell is going on?"

Itachi walked to the table and pulled me from my seat with one hand. "Come with me and meet Kyuubi. You're going to like him." He led me out of the kitchen and down the guest rooms hallway. Gaara followed behind with a can of soda in his hands.

I watched carefully as we past furnished, unused guest rooms. Itachi always insisted that we have them. Incase long distant Uchiha's decided to stop by and visit. Which never really ever happened. I think Itachi kept the room furnished so if any of us was in a annoying mood, he could demote us to those rooms and away from him. I smiled to myself as we stopped in front of a closed door and Itachi knocked loudly.

"Yeah?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I didn't hear footsteps but the door opened to reveal a new surprise. Sitting in a wheelchair was a boy who bore shocking resemblance to my younger brother. I felt my face twist up in confusion and looked at Itachi. Who just smiled and entered the room.

The kid wheeled himself back wards and into the middle of the room. Gaara pushed past me and entered. Sitting down on the window seat. Naruto and Shika were lounging around on the floor. The game of Battleship between them. I stepped into the room and looked around. Unlike the other guest rooms, this one actually held some life to it. There were a few posters on the wall. A television in the corner and a few battered books on the huge bookcases.

I looked at the kid again and really studied him. He looked exactly like Naruto. Except he had fire colored hair and no scars. And in a wheelchair. Despite that, he was the exact copy of my brother. "Itachi' who's this?" I asked, gaining everyone's attention. Kyuubi studying me like I was studying him.

Itachi handed Kyuubi the handful of pills and the water. He dropped the pills into his mouth one by one and gulped down half the bottle in one sip. He swallowed and then showed Itachi his mouth. Itachi looked and then nodded. He placed a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder and smiled. "Kiba, meet Kyuubi. Naruto's younger brother."

I felt my head snap back without my knowledge. I shook my head to make sure I heard what he said correctly. "Naruto's brother? How? Our mother is in prison. How the hell did she get knocked up?" I question frantically.

Naruto laughed and came over to me. He wrapped an arm around my neck and led me over to the window seat. He sat down and pulled me down with him. "Let me explain it to you, puppy. Kyuubi isn't our mothers son. He's my biological father's son. So technically, he's no relation to you. He's my half brother. Understand?"

I nodded and looked at Kyuubi again. Well that settled it. I nodded to the kid and smiled. "Welcome to the family. It's one hell of one to join." I laughed.

Kyuubi nodded and smirked. Looking at Naruto with a serious smile. "Yeah I know what I'm getting myself into. I don't mind it. I got a family now at least." He pushed himself back over to the game and lowered himself to the ground from his seat. I watched with slight curiosity.

Itachi looked at me and motion towards Naruto with is eyes. I knew he wanted to fill Naruto in about the situation. I owed the blond that much at least. "Hey, baby bro. I ah need to talk to you about something. You think we can find Neji and discuss it. It's really important." I asked softly. Voice serious and held a little fear.

Naruto nodded and stood. He arched his back and I heard loud cracks come from under his shirt. "C'mon. I think Neji is in the study, correcting papers." he smiled. I nodded and stood. Together we walked from Kyuubi's room and headed up the back stairs to where Neji would be. We walked silently but I could feel Naruto's questions building. He wanted to know why I was asking for a private meeting with my brothers.

When we reached Neji's study, we knocked on the door and waited for Neji's reply. He answered with a loud grunt and the rustle of papers. We entered and closed the door behind us. Neji sat behind a elegant mahogany desk and a pile of papers. His glasses low on his nose. He looked up at us when we came in, a small smile on his face. "Well what do I owe for this meeting with my brothers?"

Naruto sank down into the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. I motioned Neji over to the chair and I stood in front of the fireplace. Neji walked over and sat down in the chair, crossing his legs at the ankles. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I looked down at my brothers and tried to smile. Neji frowned and dropped his head into his open palm.

I drew in a deep breath and crossed my arms. "I'm a father." I blurted out. Not wanting to hold it in anymore. Naruto snapped his head in my direction instead of the window and blinked in surprise. Neji , leaned forward with a serious look on his face. "I have a son, Takashi."

Neji shook his head, his hands dropping between his legs. Naruto sat up straighter and looked me hard in the eyes. "What do you mean you have a son? I thought you were with Kankuro. And last time I saw him running around naked, I saw a little fiend dangling there."

I shook my head at that thought. I sat on the arm to the couch and looked them both over. "Takashi is my son from before Kank. He's almost three now. He's the product of a foreign exchange student and my need to figure out my sexuality. His mother left before she knew she was pregnant and she didn't really know me that well. We only just hooked up again. She's going to prison. I'm the only family my son has left to take him in."

Neji leaned back into his sheet and said nothing. I wanted to hear him say something. Even if it was to yell at me. To belittle me. I needed his anger. I wanted his emotions. I wanted to know what he felt of me. "Neji please say something. I can't take this silent treatment anymore." I nearly begged of him.

He looked up at me and removed his glasses slowly. Then he smiled widely, throwing my completely off my guard. "Is it at least cute? Because if he looks like you he ain't." he shot out. He rose from his seat and hugged me tightly around the shoulders. This was not the reaction I was expecting from Neji at all.

"Ah yeah. He's adorable if you want to get down to it He looks a lot like his mom but has my eyes and little birthmarks too." I said with a smile. I pulled my wallet from my pants and showed them a picture. Neji cooed and Naruto shook his head.

"He's so cute. I can't wait to meet him. The silver hair is adorable. It's just like Kabuto." Both me and Naruto looked at him this time. He looked up at us and frowned a little. "What? Babies are so adorable."

"You're such a fag." Naruto said shaking his head lightly. He took the picture and smiled. "Well he is cute. He does have your eyes and birthmarks. Which I find funny."

I smiled and blushed. I never thought I would standing with my brothers talking about how cute my son was. I shook my head and took the picture back. Tucking it behind the one of Kankuro and me on his birthday. "Well, now that I have that off my plate. I'm going to bed. I have to help Itachi design Taka's nursery tomorrow."

"Aw, you call him Taka for short. That's sweet." Neji cooed. I looked at him and blinked hard. I just shook my head and exited the room. Naruto following after me. "You two have no feeling's."

I sighed and looked at Naruto. "Do you remember a time when he was almost as emotionless as Sasuke by any chance?" My voice held minimal humor and a ton of serious to it. I had no idea where Neji's baby breakdown came from at all. It was gross and I wasn't used to it at all.

Naruto nodded his head and ran a hand over his hair. Making the already untamable mess stand u p straighter. "This has been one hell of an eventful day. First I find out that I have a half brother. And now I find out I'm an uncle. What a day. I need a back rub and some television." he mumbled. He left me at the hallway leading to his and Shika's rooms, shoulders slumped and hair straight up.

I swallowed a tight lump in my throat with a wince. I was jealous that Naruto got to go to sleep with the one person he loved and sleep easily. I would go to be again with an empty bed and a whirling mind. I sighed and tapped my fist against the wall in aggravation. I missed Kankuro so much it hurt. I didn't want to get over him either like he had told me. I wanted him back. He was my everything and when he walked out of my room a month ago, he took everything with him.

I brought my hands up over my head and gripped my hair. I rocked slightly. My anger building once more. He didn't understand. He didn't just find out he was a dad. He didn't have to be responsible for child now. He acted like a child himself. He thought only about himself when he left. Not even caring to hear my side of the story. He saw what he wanted and ran away with his tail between his teeth.

I felt a shout of pure frustration rip through my throat. I doubled over, my hands still gripping my hair. I shouted again and lashed out a the wall. The dry wall crumbled beneath my fists and I smiled. It felt so good to smash something. I did it again. My knuckles scrapping the beams and bleeding. I was oblivious to the pain. I only felt abandonment and resentment.

I heard someone's footsteps coming towards me and I stayed where I was. My blood dripping down onto my jeans and carpet. I watched it drip with a fascination. I looked up and wasn't surprised to see Gaara standing there. Concern visible on his face. I stared at him hard in the face, my eyes just black slits compared to sea green ones.

"Are you okay, Kiba? You look a little off edge." he asked, walking over to me slowly. I watched him with loose concern. He was no threat to me right now. I could easily break him. But then I thought, what was the point? He hadn't done anything to cause this. He was by no means the replacement to his brother. Gaara was just the innocent bystander.

I dropped my head and nodded, a groan ripping through me. "Your brother is a moron. He's the reason why I've been like this. I wanted to tell him about Takashi but no. Instead he found the picture of him, with Kiyoko. Automatically he assumes the wrong thing. Wouldn't even listen. Just yelled at me for half a night and stormed off. He's a complete asshole." I huffed out. My body growing tired as we stood in the hall.

Gaara laughed and nodded. Leaning his back against the wall with a grunt. "Yes. I know my brother is moron. I've known that for a very long time. He sees things as he wants to see them at first but then always come around. Like when I told him and Temari that Zabuza was beating me. He didn't believe me for three months. He finally came around when he walked in on my foster father taking a belt to me. Have faith Kiba. My brother will understand."

I laughed and shook my head. "That's just it Gaara. I don't want him to understand. He should've listened when he had the chance. Now I will raise my son on my own with my family to help me. He can go screw some other guy and race his bikes. I don't care." I exclaimed. Gaara just smiled and wrapped a hand around my waist. Giving support without me asking for it.

Gaara helped me back to me room and into bed. My eyes were nearly shut when we reached there. I kicked off my boots and crawled into my bed fully dressed. Gaara laughed but said nothing. I took the picture of Takashi from my wallet and tucked it into my headboard, smiling up at it. Gaara nodded and walked towards the door.

"Gaara." I called out in the dark. I heard his footsteps stop. "Thanks. For the help you were trying to give me. I appreciate it." I heard his laugh and I knew I was forgiven. The door closed and the room dropped into darkness. The bed rustled as Akamaru jump up onto the bed. I smiled as he curled up into my side with a snort. Well at least I wasn't sleeping alone.

**(Next day)**

Itachi stuck by his word about me helping him with the nursery. He had me up bright and early after the guys left for school to get started. Walked into my room wearing paint splattered jeans and t-shirt. I looked at him with a groan. I hated painting. He smiled and handed me a glass or juice with two more Dayquil tablets. "Time to start working."

I sat up and swallowed the pills dry. Itachi gagged but didn't say anything. Probably just happy that I was taking the things. I swung myself from my bed, stretching my muscles as I do. I yawn loudly as I find junkie clothes to work in. Itachi sat in my gamer chair and shifted through different colored paint chips.

I looked at the colored squares in his hands and smiled. "I have an idea for the nursery. He may like it. We may just have to buy a lot of paint, Itchy." I smile. Itachi raised his eyebrows and just shook his head. I smirked even more. "Oh you'll love it. And after what I saw yesterday with Neji, he will too."

Itachi smiled and stood. "Well I guess we better get started. If we're going to get this done in time." I nodded and grabbed my sweatshirt. Itachi exits first and I follow, but stop and grab the picture of Takashi before leaving. Tucking the picture back into my wallet I smile and think of what a good day it will be.

By the time we arrived at the child services building, the sun was setting behind the buildings. Itachi pulled up with a smile and jerked my new Jeep Cherokee into park. I jerked forward a bit and glared over at him. He just smiled at me sweetly and climbed out. I followed with a huff.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't get the Coop. It was a nice little car." I argued. Looking at the black exterior of the Jeep. It was an alright vehicle but the damn thing was huge. I huffed again and gave up. I knew Itachi didn't care. I was stuck with the damn thing.

"That's your answer. Little car. You have a child now and with him comes strollers, toys, bikes. Things you will need a big vehicle for." he explained in a knowing voice. I just nod and made a face at the car. Itachi shook his head and handed me the keys. "C'mon that's go get the rug rat."

I led the way into the building. A few of the receptionists smiled at me and wave. I waved back with a small smile as I headed for the rooms in the back. Itachi followed closely. I pushed through the double doors and smiled when I saw Takashi sitting up on the counter, a box of apple juice between his legs. He smiled and laughed when he saw me. Shino turned and smiled also. I walked over to them and picked him with a laugh.

"Hey big guy. Did you miss me?" I asked, kissing his small triangular birthmark. He giggled and hugged my necked tightly. When he released me I smile at him widely. "I have someone here I want you to meet. What do you say about that?"

He nodded but buried himself into my neck. I smirk and walk over to Itachi, how stood near the door with his arms crossed. When I stepped in front of him, Takashi lifted his silver head and look at Itachi. He smiled a little and then looked at m. "Itchy!" he exclaimed. Itachi gave me a serious look and I just laughed. Takashi laughed also.

"Yes, Taka. This is Uncle Itchy. Say hi to him." I said softly to him. He waved with one hand and held his juice box tight in the other.

"Hi Takashi. Nice to meet you." Itachi smiled softly, shaking his loose hand gently. Takashi smiled and laughed again. Shino came over and I looked at him with his sunglasses on. Takashi tried to grab them and Shino allowed him too. I smiled more.

"How was he today? Any accidents?" I ask, bouncing him on my hip and stealing a sip from his juice box. He pouted and wiggled to get out of my arms. I let him down and he walked back to the low toy covered table.

Shino took his glasses off and wiped them on the hem of his shirt. "He feel on the playground and scraped both his knees. Didn't even faze him. And then he closed his fingers in the door. No crying. One tough kid, Kiba." h said with a small smile.

I found myself smiling as he did, my eyes trailing over his face. Itachi looked at me confused and I frowned. I leaned back against the wall and looked at my brother. "Takashi has idiopathic neuropathy. He can't feel pain." I explained with a heavy sigh.

Itachi's eyes grew wide and he looked at Takashi. I saw a new Toy Story band aid on his elbows that had replaced his dinosaurs one from the previous day. Takashi saw us looking and stopped playing with the blocks. As if sensing he was the topic of discussion. "He can't feel any pain at all?" Itachi asked softly.

I shook my head, eyes on my son. "None at all. Kiyoko had him tested after his first birthday when he put his hand on a hot stove and didn't cry at all. He still has the scar. I can deal with it though. He knows when something's wrong."

Shino nodded in agreement. Then looked back up at me. "You're finally taking him home tonight? My mom said something about this afternoon. Taka's going to love it at your house." he said in a half sad voice. I pouted a little. Since Takashi had been brought to Kohona, Shino had been looking after him in the afternoons at the children's home. He had grown attached to him.

I placed a gently hand on Shino's shoulder. "I'll give you my number. Whenever you want to see him, just give me a buzz and we'll get together. He'll miss you too I know that. So we will definitely set a play date for the two of you."

Shino smile grew from ear to ear. He nodded and took out his phone. "I'll give you mine too. So I can stay posted about Taka. And you." he said simply with a laugh. A blush blooming on his face. I felt my face warm slightly and looked down. Itachi left to go play with his new nephew.

I blushed deep also. "Sure. That sounds great." I smile, pulling my phone from my pocket with a shy smirk. We exchanged numbers and smiled nervously at each other. Then looked back at Takashi. Itachi was helping him build a block castle, a smile plastered over his normally stoic face. "Itachi it's time to go."

Both my son and brother pouted. I sighed in annoyance. Shino snorted and walked over to the cubbyhole that was housed all of Takashi's belongings. Shino grabbed the diaper from under the crib and tucked everything inside of it. Including the little teddy bear e had bought for him. He extended the bag to me and checked to make sure he had everything. "I think we're good." he said softly, pushing his glasses up with a slim finger.

I nodded and looked to Itachi. "Come on Takashi. It's time to go home." I said, kneeling down to his level. Takashi swept the blocks into the bin and ran over to. I scooped him up and straightened, adjusting the air plane themed diaper bag. "Thanks for looking after him. I know we will be seeing in the near future." I leaned in and gave him a quick hug and allowed Takashi to hug him also.

When I pulled away, both me and him were blushing deeply and looking anywhere but the others face. Itachi laughed and walked to the door. I nodded to Shino and made the call me gesture with my free hand. He blushed a deep moron red, like the color of my shirt, and turned to tend to another child. I laughed to myself and exited the building. Feeling quite happy for the first time in a long time.

As I strapped Takashi into his new car seat, I felt Itachi's eyes bearing down on me. I dropped the diaper bag on the side of the car seat and closed the door, looking my brother with a loose expression. He smiled and leaned on the car door, face looking jovial. I frowned deeper. "What?" I exclaimed out.

"You like that Shino guy don't you?" he asked simply, eyes glowing in the fading sun. I blushed and looked down. My hand playing with my leather collar I wear all the time. "You do like him! I approve all the way. He's so sweet."

I felt my mouth fall open. "What is with all the gay stuff? First Neji, now you. It scares me." I shot out. It was true, our family wasn't the stereotypical homosexual group. Most of the time, you wouldn't even know we were gay by the way we dressed or acted. Me, Gaara, Naruto and Shika still fought on a regular basis. Sasuke was captain of the soccer team this year. We all dressed in a style that was definitely not gay. Y et, we chose guys over girls any day. Go figure. "And so what if I like him? I'm single. I can do what I want."

Itachi smirked devilishly and handed me the car keys. "I know you are. I was just saying I approve of him. He's sweet, loves Takashi already and is sexy. If I wasn't married, I would steal him." He walked around the side of the Jeep and climbed in.

I shook my head and climb into the truck. I started the engine and looked back once more at the building. I smiled when I saw Shino standing on the steps, waving goodbye. I drove by and waved, face warm. As I turned onto the street, he was till standing there, watching. And in my head, I knew I would be calling him soon. I smiled again and breathed easily for the first time in a long time.


	3. Understand?

When I entered my house after school, I was expecting a nice sit down dinner with my brother and sister. Like I did every Tuesday night since Zabuza was incarcerated. Instead I got a very pissed off Kankuro and a missing Temari. The minute I closed the front door, Kankuro was in my face, demanding to know why Kiba wouldn't return his calls.

I tossed my school bag on the floor and pocketed my car keys. Ignoring my idiot of a brother, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. Kank stalked after me, anger radiating from him like heat waves. I leaned against the counter and sipped at my drink, shrugging. "I have no idea why he hasn't return your calls. Maybe because you left him?" I offered, smiling sweetly.

Kank growled and stepped close to me, slapping the can from my hand. I watched it fly and land, spilling soda over the freshly washed floors. Then I turned my eyes back to Kank, my own anger growing. "I didn't leave him. He's still mine." he spat out.

I snorted, eyes darkening. His? I hated possessive guys. They took all the fun out of dating. "First off, he's not yours. He's his own person. Secondly, you did leave him. You found out about Taka and bolted, assuming the wrong thing. Third, you haven't tried talking to him in over two months. Why now all of a sudden?" I countered, crossing my arms over my chest

My brother snarled at me, grabbing my arms and pulling me from the counter. He jerked me forward and shook me roughly, my shaggy hair falling into my face. "Just answer the fucking question, Gaara!" he yelled into my face. I pulled against him, scared of my brother for the first time in my life. This was a side of him I did not know at all. Kankuro was supposed to be my protector, not my abuser. "Answer me and I'll let you go!"

"I don't know. You're hurting me!" I exclaimed, twisting in my brothers hands. I knew I would have bruises once he did decide to let go. He was gripping me in an iron grip. Kankuro didn't seem to care that he was causing me pain. He tightened his grips on my arms so bad that I yelped out in pain.

"Stop being a fucking pussy. I'm not even hurting you." Kankuro spat out, eyes narrowing into slits. I flinched away from him. The way the light was shining in from the window falling onto his face, he looked like Zabuza. A much meaner, nastier Zabuza however. "I want to know why he's not answering me."

I jerked back hard out his grips, gaining my freedom from my monster brother. I raced down the hall towards the front, with the hopes of escaping in my heart. As I touched the cold metal of the doorknob, Kank grabbed me from behind and threw me into the living hard. I stumbled over the shaggy white rug and tumbled down, catching myself with my arms. I cried out and tried to scramble away.

Kank shouted my name out and I felt his hands grip my ankles, pulling me back onto the ground. I screamed out in fear as my shoulder took most of the impact from the fall. Kank flipped me over quickly and pinned my arms above my head in one hand. The other balled into a fist and bashed itself into the side of my head. I whimpered in pain and tried to pull away from my brother.

"I swear on your life, Gaara, that if you do not answer me, I am going to beat you black and blue. Do you want that?" Kank spat out, raising his fist again. I closed my eyes once I saw the fist coming down again. This time to my chest, causing the air to fly out of my lungs. I gasped and I swear I heard Kank laugh.

"Kank, please. I swear I don't know. You know I would never lie to you." I pleaded, not bothering to open my eyes. Another hit landed once more on my face, I could feel my eye swelling already. The hits paused for a moment. I took the chance to open my eyes. Kank was still poised over me, his fist raised high ready for another strike. "Please!"

Kank growled deeply in his throat and threw himself off of me. I sucked in gulps of air graciously, my left eyes already swollen shut. Kank paced backwards away from me, his face dark and masked. I pushed myself backwards and leaned against the couch, my eyes watching my brother carefully. Kank stopped pacing, his eyes locking onto me. "You tell Kiba that I want to talk to him, got it?" I nodded. Kank smiled but I felt threaten by the gesture. "And if you tell Temari about this, I'll hunt you down and personally make sure you regret it. Understand me, little brother?"

I swallowed, feeling tears springing to my eyes. I nodded wordlessly. Wishing Temari had been home so none of this would have happen. Kank smiled again, stomping from the living room and going up to his room. I brought my knees to my chest and curled my arms around it. My head buried itself in my arms and I let the tears I had fighting fall forth silently.

For the first time in over a year, I was once again afraid of my home. I cried for the fear of my brother. The guy I looked up to because he always tried to protect me and made sure no one messed me with me. He was the one that I ran to when I had nightmares and he would stay up while I slept, making sure nothing bothered me. It was because of him that Zabuza was in prison for abusing me. Now all of a sudden, he was one of the people I feared.

Quietly I stood and wiped the tears from my face. I touched my swollen eye and wondered for a moment how I would be able to explain to Sasuke. He was flip a lid when he found out who actually did it to me. I walked back into the main hallway, scribbled a note for Temari and left. Not even bothering to call out to Kank that I was leaving. I figured he wouldn't even care.

Driving back to the Uchiha mansion with one eye was difficult. I took the back roads instead of the highway and made sure I drove slow. By the time I got back, the sun was setting in the winter sky. I pulled into the freshly shoveled driveway and killed the engine to the car, just sitting there. Once the cold seeped into the car and then into my coat, I got out of the car. Pulling my backpack out behind me. I headed up to the servants entrance and was happy that the stair case to my room was right next to that door.

I pushed through the door silently, kicking off my boots to ensure that I didn't make a noise walking up the hardwood stairs. I could hear the guys in the living, knowing it was dinner time. My stomach rumbled at the prospect of food but the thought of facing them with my face looking it did squashed any hopes of that. I dropped my shoes and coat near everyone else's, hands shaking as I did so. Once my coat hung in the hallway, I walked up the stairs carefully, avoiding the steps that I knew would make noise.

In the confines of my room, I finally breathed easily. My heart ached for avoiding the people who could help me but I was more afraid by Kank's threat. Walking into the bathroom, I stared into the mirror, taking in the damage. My eye was swollen shut and already a nice shade of purple. A bruise was forming in my hair line where Kank also hit me. Lifting my shirt, I saw that in the center of my chest was a faint blue bruise, the exact size and shape of Kank's fist. I sighed deeply and dropped my shirt back down, wondering how the hell I was going to hide this to Sasuke when he came up from dinner.

Exiting the bathroom, I laid out on my bed, pressing my face into the cold pillows. The cold felt heavenly on my bruises and I wished for a moment that I had an ice pack. I knew the only way I would get an ice pack would be by me going down to the kitchen to get one and the thought of that trip stop me. Eventually the throbbing in my face won out. With a growl, I threw myself from the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I paused only to pull on a sweatshirt with an extra big hood to try and block out the guys from seeing the damage.

When I entered the kitchen, only some of the guys were all sitting around the table. Kiba had Taka bouncing on his knee and eating with his free hand. Sasuke was seated next to Naruto, slowly eating pizza with a frown on his face. Itachi and Sasori were at the island, sharing a bottle of wine over their pizza. I stood in the doorway silently for a moment, waiting for one of them to acknowledge me.

Takashi ended up noticing me first. He squirmed out of his fathers grasp and ran over to me, arms outstretched. "Panda!" he cried out, grabbing a hold of my leg and bouncing up and down. I bent down with a smirk and scooped him up. He giggled more, hugging my neck tightly. He twisted slightly and pointed to the table. "Come have pizza?"

I smiled and nodded, walking over to the table. I sat on the far side of the table, hoping maybe with the distance, no body would notice my face. I took a slice from the box and nibbled on the end of it. Taka fidgeted around on my lap, bumping the bruise on my chest slightly. I winced in pain and felt myself suck in air.

I don't know if it was the wince or the suck in of breath but the next thing I know I had Sasuke on me. He wrenched the hood from my head and then stepped back. I watched as the emotions played out on his face. Taka turned halfway on my lap, frowning when he saw my eye. I saw the tears welling up in the toddlers eyes and hated my brother even more now. I hugged him gently to my chest and looked over his head at the rest of the guys.

"What fucking happened?" Sasuke snarled out, his teeth clenched together. I looked away from him and bit on my lip. When he growled deeply, I knew he meant business. "Answer me, Gaara."

I sighed deeply, holding Taka to me like a shield. He squirmed around slightly and rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I went home for dinner, like any Tuesday. Temari wasn't there, but Kank was. He demanded that I tell him why Kiba wouldn't answer his phone. I told him I didn't know, so…"

I looked over at Kiba, hearing him growl from down the table. I saw the hatred in his eyes and the white of his knuckles as he gripped the edge of the table. "So? What did he do?" he demanded, snapping out of the chair with such force he knocked it backwards a few feet.

I looked away again, my hands tracing imaginary designs on the black tabletop. Sasuke stepped forwards, forcing me to look at them by grabbing me around the head. His hands were gentle yet I felt the sternness underneath. He wanted to know more than anyone else. Take crawled from my lap and walked over to Itachi, who bent and placed the boy on his hip. Suddenly I felt vulnerable.

I swallowed back tears again, eye throbbing as I did. "I went to the kitchen, wanting something to drink. He knocked the can from my hand and it spilled everywhere. Then grabbed my arms, squeezing them so much it hurt. He kept shaking me, yelling to answer him. I didn't know what to say."

I paused when Sasuke sank down next to me in the vacant seat. I sighed deeply. "I got away from him, I was used to getting away from someone bigger than me." I joked slightly, but no one but myself laughed. I sighed under my breath and continued on the story. "Kank tackled me and pushed me into the living room. He pinned me to the ground and hit me a few times. I swore to him that I didn't know. He got off and told me if I told anyone, he would personally make sure I regretted it."

I drew in a shallow breath and looked around the room. Kiba's eyes were so dark with rage that I was surprised that I could see other emotions there. Sasuke boiled with so much anger I swear I felt it. Naruto, Itachi and Sasori all looked equally pissed off but not as much as the first two. Even little Taka looked disgruntled, his hands tightly gripping Itachi's shirt front.

"And he did all this because he couldn't get a hold of me? He was the one who left me! Why should I even talk to him? Ugh your brother is such a narrow minded bastard." Kiba spit out, his lips twitching with a snarl. I looked down and nodded. "Fuck. I should go over there and beat the shit out of him personally. Everything is about him."

Itachi, usually the peacekeeper, seem to back up his brother. I was amazed. Itachi condoned violence. Hating it more than anything I knew about. Yet here he was, basically agreeing to go and kick my brothers ass. I felt as if I had been transported to a new world. "Kiba, I agree with you for once on this but we can't be making any hasty decisions about it either. It has to be at the right time and right place. Understand me?"

I felt my mouth drop open. If my eyes weren't jacked up, I think those would have been wide with shock. "Itachi, you're actually going to allow them to do this. And you're backing then? What's wrong with you?" I stammered out.

Itachi's gaze snapped my face and I looked down. "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with your brother? Look at your face. How are you going to explain that at school? And what in god's names, gave him the right to even hit you? With everything he knows you went through. I'm sorry to say it Gaara, but your brother deserves what's coming to him."

I could only nod my head. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me gently and hugged me from behind. I smiled slightly. Even though I was worried, I knew Itachi was right. Kank deserved what would come to him. I sighed and closed my good eye, resting my head backwards on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his fingers through my hair gently. "You okay, baby?" he asked, voice soft and lost of all the anger he held earlier.

I smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I can take a punch. I know how to deal with it." I mumbled. I heard someone digging through the refrigerator and mumbling under their breath. Then I felt the coldness of something frozen being pressed against my eye. I recoiled back and then relaxed, allowing the cold pack to ease the throbbing on my face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Keep that on there for at least an hour. Alternate between having it on and off. So you don't get frost bite." Itachi ordered, voice stern yet gentle.

I nodded my head weakly and groaned. "Sasuke can you hand me the rest of my pizza? I'm starving." Sasuke chuckled slightly, handing me my half eaten piece pepperoni. I took a huge bit and swallowing it down without really tasting it at all. "Thanks. I need something in my stomach."

Sasuke nodded, fingers ghosting themselves over my arms gently. I smiled softly, leaning back into his arms. I looked around the kitchen and sighed. "Where the heck is everyone tonight? It's dead in here." It was true. I figured everyone would have been here. It was pizza night after all.

"Well Kyuubi had a headache. Shika is working on his English paper. Neji and Kabuto are out tonight. So that's where everyone is. Got to enjoy more pizza though." Sasuke half joked, smiling at his brothers lightly. I shook my head at his bad humor, he never was one to make jokes. "It's like a church in here."

Itachi snorted, sipping at his wine and shaking his head. He looked at my face again and I frowned, turning my cheek to him. He sighed deeply. "Don't worry, Gaara. We're going to make this right."

**(Kiba POV)**

As I laid Taka out in his crib, my mind moved a mile a minute. I still couldn't believe Kankuro could sink that low and hit his own brother to get at me. Then again, as I thought about it, yeah he would sink that low. He always had it in his heart to be a bastard he just didn't show it when he was around me. I mean, he was a club owner after all.

I covered my son with his airplane blanket and kissed the top of his head softly. I made sure his nightlight was on and left the room, leaving the door half open in case he woke in the middle of the night. I walked back into my bedroom, pulling my shirt off as I walked. I tossed the soiled shirt into the hamper and dung around in my dresser for a clean one. Finding a dark one, I pulled it on with a grunt.

"What is wrong with you, brother?" Sasuke asked patiently, walking into my room with a cool, icy smile. I glared at him, sitting on my bed heavily and shoving my feet into my boots. I laced them up with fury shaken hands and then looked at my brother, body feverous with anger. "I'm not waitin' for Itachi to say it's alright to go after him. I'm goin' tonight. And if you have anything to say against it, go fuck yourself."

Sasuke smirked knowingly from his perch on my desk. He shook his head slightly and laughed. "Have I ever let you go to a fight without me? He did attack my boyfriend, you know? I was planning on doing it tonight anyways. Forget what Itachi says. Revenge comes tonight."

I smiled, standing up and pulling my brass knuckles from under my mattress. Sasuke laughed, jumping from his seat nad patting his stomach. I knew he had his pair held within his waistline. We never went anywhere without our matching knuckles. "Well, let's go get our vengeance on, brother."

We near ran to the garage, making sure we avoided Itachi's study with all cost. If he knew what we doing, he would send us to bed like children and make sure none of us got out of the house at all. I grabbed my keys from my coat pocket but the jacket behind. I would work up enough body heat with beating Kankuro to a pulp. Sasuke left his behind also, pausing only to tuck a note into an ice pack and soda meant to go up to Gaara.

As I pulled the car out of the garage and waited for Sasuke, I felt someone eyes on me. Looking up to Itachi's window, I smirked when I saw him standing there, a frown plastered on his face. Sasuke hopped into the Jeep, mumbling something about hurrying before Itachi locked the gates. I shrugged at Itachi and gunned it out of the compound, barely missing the closing gates that were meant to lock us in.

"So where do you think he is? Home or the club?" Sasuke asked, turning on the heat and lowering the music that was blaring from my speakers. He cracked his knuckles loudly and smirked when he rolled his shoulders to crack those too.

I was silent for a moment, trying to think where my ex-boyfriend would be on a Tuesday night in the winter. As the answer came to me, I smiled over at Sasuke, jerking the wheel rd to the left and jumping onto the highway. "He's on the border between Kohona and Suna. That stupid biker bar. He goes there all the time."

Sasuke nodded, leaning back into the passenger seat with a sigh. "Well we have destination. Now he just have to get there before he leaves."

I laughed, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. I knew I had quit months before but like always, Kankuro made me do it again. "He'll be there until the sun comes up. Like always. He enjoys the bartender." I answered with a forced laugh.

Sasuke just frowned over at me, turning the radio back up and resting comfortably in the heated seats. I shook my head slightly and drove on, my foot testing the gas pedal to see how fast it could get the car to go. As I flew past the few other cars on the road, I thought of what was about to take place. My hands gripped the steering wheel and I smiled at the sweet tightness building in my stomach.

I jerked the truck to a stop just before the biker bar that I knew Kank was in. Sasuke jostled awake with the stop and rubbed his eyes, looking around blearily. I smiled sadistically, leaning on the wheel of the truck. "So how are we doing this? Just go in there and start swingin'? Or do you have a better idea?"

Sasuke yawned and nodded his head. He opened the door, letting in warm air from outside and looking around. I heard him laugh softly and then him telling me to get out. I pulled the keys from the ignition and climbed out myself. Sasuke leaned against the car, laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. I looked in the same direction as him, a smile growing on my face as I did.

"Well, that was easy." I mumbled, looking at my ex getting prayed to by younger boy on his knees. And when I say praying, I mean getting his goddamn rocks off on the side of a bar. And he had called me a whore. I looked over at Sasuke, lighting another cigarette with a little more flare than needed. "Think we should go intervene?"

"Please. This is like watching animal cruelty." Sasuke growled out, his eyes icy cold in the murky damp air. I smiled, walking over to dark alley way and Kank. I stepped behind the boy, my hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him backwards. As he was about to cry out, I clapped my hand over his mouth, shaking my own head.

"Get the hell out of here kid. And stay away from people like him. He's rotten." I growled into his ear. He nodded furiously, eyes wide with fear and tears. I let him go and pushed him away, my hand hitting pretty much flesh and bone. The kid skidded in the sand slightly but caught his footing and ran as if I had set his heels on fire.

I turned back to see Sasuke leaning heavily into Kank, his switchblade knife pressed into Kank's throat. For a moment I was afraid of what might happen but then didn't care much at all. He deserved what he was about to get and I was going to fucking enjoy smashing his teeth in. I stepped into his line of vision and smirked when I saw hatred fill his eyes. "Well you wanted me, here I am, Kankuro."

"I've been calling you for two months now. Why haven't you answered your phone?" he demanded, voice low and filled with venom. Sasuke pressed him into harder and he grunted, sucking in his throat to get away from the knife.

"I don't have to answer to you, Kank. You left me remember? I have every right to fucking ignore you," I near shouted. I drew in a gulp of air, trying to calm my nerves down.

"I may have left but you're still mine. When I call, you pick up the damn phone. Do you understand that?" he hissed out, pushing against Sasuke. For a second I was worried that he was going to get past Sasuke, then I remembered Sasuke was stronger than he looked. He could hold back Kankuro like he was holding a child.

I shook my head, laughing sinisterly. Sasuke shot a glance over at me, concern in his eyes. I waved him off. I stepped closer to Kank, my arm pulled back. Without a second thought, I let my arm snap forward into the fleshy part of his cheek. His head whipped to the side and I smiled when I saw the gash left behind from my brass knuckles.

Kank glared over at me, blood dripping down his check and falling onto his white shirt. Sasuke smirked, pulling the blade back slightly, but not enough for Kank to move away. I watched as Sasuke slipped his hand into his back of his jeans, knowing full well what he was reaching for. I saw the glint of the streetlight glow on the metal knuckles and smirked knowingly at him.

"You know, Kankuro. I don't like it when people beat on my Gaara. Especially when it's someone he's supposed to trust. Doesn't sit right with me." Sasuke stated coolly. Kank eyed him loosely, wiping the blood from his face with a surprisingly steady hand. Sasuke shook his head again and swung at Kankuro without another word, his mouth set into a firm line.

Kankuro dropped to one knee, hand pressed to his freshly cut eyebrow. Sasuke swung again, his fist landing on Kankuro's protecting arm. I sighed a little bit, wondering how long Sasuke would beat on him before I would be able to get some. Then I realized I didn't feel like waiting. I joined in, my arm jerking so fast I barely even saw it move.

The next thing, I knew, I felt Sasuke's arm around me. He jerked me away from Kankuro's beaten body and mumbled incoherent words to try and calm me down. I pulled against him slightly but eventually just stopped, my chest heaving up and down as I stood. I looked down at Kankuro, smiling at his bleeding face and bruised body. H groaned slightly as he attempted to sit up.

I knelt down, grabbing his chin and moving it sharply so that his eyes locked onto mine. I saw the hatred mixed with fear and couldn't help but to smile even more. "You ever call me again or touch Gaara, me and him are coming back. And trust me, a second visit from us is never pretty. Do you understand me?"

Kankuro growled, but nodded his head. I smiled, throwing his head to the side and standing, I wiped my hands on my jeans and tucked my bloodied knuckles into my back pocket. I looked at Sasuke, nodding my head in the direction of the truck. "Let's go home. This scumbag has had enough."

Sasuke nodded tiredly, walking away from Kankuro without looking back. I looked down once more, just to make sure the image was imbedded into my mind. I turned away from Kankuro, my mind feeling at ease now that was over. Sasuke got into the jeep quietly, his arm hanging uselessly next to him. I climbed in equally silent, my fist sore from where the knuckles pressed into the bones of my fingers.

"Let's go home, Kiba. I need some sleep." Sasuke mumbled, leaning into his seat and letting his eyes slip shut.

I didn't say a word, I just started the jeep and headed home. I drove slower on the way home, knowing that there was no point in rushing. As I pulled up to the gate to the compound, I frowned. I shook Sasuke's arm roughly and he awoke with a grunt. "Dude, Itachi's at the gate."

Sasuke sighed and got out of the jeep. I followed, leaving the engine running. Itachi stood leaning against the wrought iron gate, a frown still on his face. I groaned inwardly to myself and hung my head slightly. I stopped before him and waited for the tongue lashing that I knew would be coming. Sasuke stood silently next to me, eyes down cast like mine.

"Sasuke, take the jeep and head up to bed. I need to talk to your brother alone." Itachi ordered, his voice stern and cold. Sasuke's head lifted nad I knew he was about to protest. Itachi shot him a glare like I hadn't seen in years and he flinched as if Itachi had hit him. "Do as I say. Now."

Sasuke nodded, walking to the jeep quickly and driving by us slowly. He shot me an apologetic look but kept on going. Itachi turned away and motioned with a sharp nod for me to follow. I dragged my feet slightly but I obediently followed after him. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about and why Sasuke couldn't have stayed.

As I was thinking, I never saw Itachi turn on his heels nor did I see his hand coming towards my face. The next thing I knew, I was sprawled out on the driveway, my cheek burning from his slap. I looked up at him, more shocked than hurt. In all the years that I had lived in Itachi's custody, he had never once laid a hand on me. It scared me to see this side of him.

"Are you a fucking idiot, Kiba? I told you to wait for the perfect time. I remember myself telling you that. But no, you go behind my back and go do this. Do you have a brain in that thick head of yours at all?" Itachi raged, pacing in front of my sprawled out body.

I didn't answer him. I didn't know what to say to him. This was a whole new side of Itachi. I didn't know how to deal with him. I scooted back on my butt, pressing my hands hard into my cheek to stop the pain. I watched Itachi pace, the cold air blowing my hair into my face gently. I wished for a moment that I hadn't gone and done what I did, but that wish disappeared quickly as Itachi came out me again.

I scampered back even more, scraping my hands open on the gravel driveway. Itachi growled deeply, grabbing me by my shirt front and jerking me to my feet. I flinched and closed my eyes, turning my head to the side to protect myself. "Please stop hittin' me." I pleaded softly.

"I'm not going to hit you again. Once was enough. I even hated doing that but do you understand where I'm coming from? I told you not to go after Kankuro. You go and do it. Did you even think of Taka at all? What if the cops had been called? Your son would've been taken away and you would be in prison. Is that what you want?" Itachi lectured on. When I didn't answer, he shook me roughly, making me look at him. "Answer me, Kiba!"

"No! I don't want that. All I wanted was to make him hurt like I had hurt. I wanted to make sure he knew that I wasn't his anymore. I wanted to be stronger than he was. And I was!" I shouted. I yanked myself from his vice grip and stalked away from him, pacing around in a circle like an animal. "I wanted him to know that if he ever came someone I loved again, I would kill him. If you were, what would you have done?"

Itachi's eyes darkened slightly, watching my movement with caution. He looked up at the sky for a moment, rubbing his face roughly with heels of his hand. When he didn't answer me, I growled in annoyance. I charged at him, pushing him square in the chest so that he stumbled backwards. "Fucking answer me! What would you have done!"

Itachi grunted in frustration, gaining his footing. He glared at me, shoving me back with extra force than was really needed. "I would've done the same thing. Is that what you want to hear? If that had been any of you, I would done exactly the same thing."

I laughed dryly, shaking my head in disbelief. My hair fell into my eyes and I shoved it away angrily. "Then why the fuck are you getting mad at me? I did exactly what you would've done. So don't act like your king shit. You're nothing but what we are and we're a bunch of fucking thugs. Plain and simple."

Itachi pushed me again, knocking me into the grass along the driveway. "We're not fucking thugs, you idiot. We're so much more than that. You're the one who wants to believe that your just a thug and that's only because you never got over the fact that your father was a fucking thug. You're nothing like him but you'll never believe that, will you?"

I shot to my feet, shoving him back again. I really wished he would stop talking about things he didn't know about. He didn't understand at all what it was like to be me at all. And I wasn't in the fucking mood to explain it to him. "Just fucking drop it, Itachi. I'm thug and I'm happy that way. Okay? Leave it alone."

"No! I won't leave it alone. I want to know why you never let go of what happened years ago. Neji and Naruto let it go. They accepted what happened and moved on. But you're either to stubborn or pig headed to do the same." Itachi bellowed, stepping in and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I jerked around in his arms, my blood pounding in my ears as I fought to maintain my composure. I hit Itachi's back a few time, hoping maybe that would cause him to let me go. He grunted a few times but managed to keep me in his arms easily. I growled deeply, my teeth grinding together. "I never let it go because I'm just like him. I am him in every way. I look at my brothers and get jealous. They don't even look like him. I am the fucking spitting image of the one person I can't stand."

Itachi remained silent, shaking his head slightly. I grew even more enraged with his actions. He was acting as if he didn't care. I shoved away from him again, making sure I hit him with extra force than I needed to. He grunted and tumbled to the ground easily. I was over him in a heartbeat, my fist thumping my chest as I spoke.

"You fucking try lookin' into a mirror and feelin' disgusted with yourself. I've felt that way since I was eight years old. All I know how to do is be a thug. It's in my blood to be one. It's who I am and nothing can fucking change that. I wish every damn day I could drain his half of my blood but it can't happen. I'm stuck with the constant reminder of what he did on my face and it makes me fuckin' sick."

When I finished yelling, I stepped away from Itachi. My face was wet with tears of anger and hatred. My chest throbbed where I had hit it as I raged on. Itachi stayed on the ground, his red eyes on me and serious. I drew in a deep breath, looking up at the sky as I spoke again. "You hate that I'm like this Itachi. I know you are. But like me, you can't change it. You just better get used to it. I'm a thug and that's all I'm going to be."

I turned away from my brother and walked back towards the house, fresh tears falling as I walked alone. I didn't hear Itachi following and I was happy about it. I climbed the stairs quietly, head hung between my shoulders and body aching. Before I went to my room, I checked in on Taka to make sure he was still sleeping and smiled down at my son, my hand rubbing his hair gently.

To myself, I was a thug. A constant reminder of what my childhood. To Taka, I was the world. I was just daddy. I may not be the best father in the world, but I am his father. I would give the world to him if I could. Just so he could have everything I didn't have. To me, Taka was my second.

I walked back into my room, sinking into the bed with a grunt. I saw my phone blinking with new messages and reached for it in the darkness. As I flicked it open, I readied myself to see another message from Kank. Instead I found one from someone I hadn't expected: Shino. I smiled as I read the text, 'I really would like to see you. Maybe this Friday? My treat?'

I hit the button to reply, my fingers typing back my response in one fluid motion. 'Of course. Name the time and place.' I sent the message with a smirk, my heart pounding softly in my chest. I tossed my phone onto my nightstand and rolled, smirking into my pillow as I fell asleep. Maybe I had another second chance.


End file.
